


Reborn, Did We Know that Skull...?

by GhostClimber



Series: Out of the Blue [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluid Sexuality, Gender Roles, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Short story to explain a strange question Dino asked Reborn (as written in Out Of The Blue).
Relationships: Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Out of the Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reborn, Did We Know that Skull...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagaminecest_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaminecest_02/gifts).



> Alright, the only reasons I wrote this is because lately I've been chatting a lot with this extremely nice girl who said she likes my OC from Out Of The Blue and because my best friend laughed for a solid minute when she read what Dino asked Reborn.  
> I'm a bit shy with OC, but both these people told me it should be fun, so... here it is. Don't like, don't read, just don't shower me with bad comments. I mean no harm, Viola does not represents me and if she did I wouldn't ship her with Skull XD  
> Thank you to anyone who will leave kudos anyway!
> 
> Oh, small note: both Viola and Dino will use the word "cazzo". Literally, it means "dick", but it is used almost everywhere as a common curse. Even if "What the Vongola?!" is my actual favourite. Thank you Kagaminecest_02.

Well, well.  
Look who grew up to be a hottie, huh?  
These were Viola's thoughts while she headed towards Varia mansion's front door to look for Lambo. She wouldn't have bet a single cent on it, but sure Skull turned up to be pretty gorgeous.  
“Not that I swing that way,” she told herself, “But never say never, that's what they say. And I'd be glad to cuddle with such a pretty girl.”  
She had felt the ex-Arcobaleno's eyes on her back when she had left the room after allowing her to use her room, and she was kinda sure that, if nothing hot was to happen, at least she could borrow some warm caresses. She looked at the security cameras to check that no one was outside the gates, then she went out and called: -Lambo!  
-Mum!- was the ready answer. She had been shocked when she had found out that that big boy was her son, since he was supposed to be ten years old and not twenty, but he was so kind and beautiful and strong, and everytime she heard him call her “Mum” she wanted to cry in joy. At the boy's side there was Gokudera, and she shyly got closer. The man looked away and muttered a “Ciao”, to which she responded kindly. -Lambo, I think you should use a shower.  
-No more training for today?- the boy asked.  
-We don't know when we'll have to leave. I don't want you to be too tired.- he nodded.  
-You stink, Aho Ushi. A lot.- Gokudera awkwardly said, and Lambo jokingly punched his arm before going back into the mansion.  
Viola shoot a quick look at Gokudera, thinking about it might have been if they had stayed together, then she realized that they both would have been unhappy. He was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi, even at the time of their brief intercourse, and she couldn't stand to be with someone who didn't love her. And she wouldn't force anyone to stay, as well.  
Also, he was sure the kind of man she could like and love, and a part of her had fallen for him back then, but she had lost her boyfriend just six months before, to the hands of the Incognito Family, and she would have felt guilty to pair up with another man; it was stupid, of course, Dani Cavallone was dead and gone, but his presence still lingered in her mind, and it would have spoiled everything to remember the touch of his hands and the warmth of his kisses and compare it to Gokudera's every single time.  
She turned her back to him and went to her room; a bit saddened by the thought of the past, she tried to focus back again on the opportunity of paying a visit to the rainbow side of the river.  
She pictured herself entering the room and finding Skull, still warm from the shower, maybe with her hair wet and her small breasts (they had to be small, she looked as flat as a board in her jacket) peeking from under a t-shirt, maybe her nipples hard and appealing.  
Yep, definitely she wasn't going to refuse any offer from her.  
She entered her room and found that she was a bit too late to assist at the show of Skull coming out of the shower, but damn she was hotter than hell just the same: she was half asleep on Viola's bed, her face buried in the pillow and an ass that should be illegal covered by the silken fabric of Viola's yukata. She kinda appreciated Skull being so confident in borrowing her clothes. It was somehow arousing.  
Skull moaned something in her sleep and turned her face around: -Sorry I took your yukata. I had no other clothes.- Viola suppressed the sudden urge to yell “Take it off!” and shrugged.  
-As soon as my stuff comes out of the dryer, I'll give this back to you.  
-Nevermind, I hadn't planned to put it on anyway.- Viola cracked her back, knowing that the cascade of her chestnut hair was rather appealing: she was always unsure of her appearance, but her hair always looked wavy and messy, that kind of mess that reminded people of some good sex. She heard a small moan coming from Skull and bent forward to take off her t-shirt. She let the hair fall back on her back and quickly took off her pants.  
It was a brave move, knowing what she had in her mind, but come on, a girl can fell comfortable undressing with another girl in the room, can't she?  
Anyway, she decided not to take off her underwear: first of all, that was too much, she only felt that comfortable with Dino, who had seen her naked more times than her own mother probably did and always mocked her for the mole on her right cheek, and moreover she still was in that period of the month and taking off her underpants was the less sexy move she could do.  
She went into the bathroom and undressed completely, then she stepped under the shower; she pondered whether to wash her hair, then decided it was better not to: it would have been useless, if they were to leave for the battle. In a few hours, they would have been dirty, stinky and probably smeared with blood.  
She finished her shower as quick as possible, put on a new set of underwear and went back into the bedroom, where Skull was now waiting for her, sat up on the bed and completely awake.  
Viola went to the drawers and bent to grab some clothes, when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. They followed the exposed lines of her hips then caressed her spine: God, it was so nice. Her back was her weak spot, but the only one allowed to touch it had been Dani, and it had been years since his hands had brushed her skin.  
She was overcoming the pain, but damn, she still missed him so much at times. His androgyny figure, his kindness, his nerdiness... his lips on hers, their hands tangled to each other, his awful taste for ice cream. How could a person claim to be sane and then eat nougat ice cream paired with lemon? She felt a sting of irrational remorse. He was dead, and yet ten years later she still felt guilty having an intercourse with someone else.  
Skull's hands cupped her breasts, and she felt herself being cocooned in a warm, silky embrace. Dear, she was really flat. Viola felt Skull's lips softly brush her neck and bent her head on the other side. A rusty voice whispered in her ear: -God, you're so tense... you could use a massage, don't you?- the tingle of her own hair on the side of her cheekbone almost made her scream. Dani's thought slowly faded, not disappearing but going back in the distance, where it should be. The only things that mattered, at the moment, were Skull's hands on her breasts, her lips on her neck and the promise of a massage.  
-Has anyone told you that you're beautiful, lately?- Skull asked, then added: -Because if nobody did, I'm going to beat everyone you met to a pulp.- Viola frowned. There was something wrong in that sentence. It sounded... well, masculine. It was the kind of pick up line that no girl would ever use: too lame, too possessive, too violent.  
Then, Skull protruded her pelvis against Viola's back and the woman froze on the spot.  
Was...  
that...  
a dick?!  
Viola tried to say something, but only ended up muttering something impossible to understand: first of all, there wasn't a right way to say “Wait, I didn't know you had a cock”, and second she was so shocked that her voice miserably failed her.  
Then, there was a knock on the door and Viola took advantage of it to shove Skull back. Her mind was an endless litany of “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God”.  
-Skull sama, your clothes are dry.- said someone from the outside. Viola hid behind the drawer, and the next thing she knew was that her yukata was flying over her; it still held the warmth of Skull's body, and her – his, for Christ's sake, his – his smell was so masculine that she wondered how could she have mistaken him for a female.  
-Thank you so much.- she heard Skull said, and her shocked mind pondered over the fact that he must have opened the door fully naked.  
Naked...  
Well, to admit it, it had been a long time since she had seen a naked man, not counting Dino. And Dino, in particular after his encounters with Kyoya, was one nasty show: always covered in bruises caused by his clumsiness, sometimes little cuts and, after particular episodes, bite marks. She lowered the yukata that was covering her face, hoping that Skull was facing the other waRGH that ass though. She irrationally thought that maybe Kyoya's fetishism for bites was not so wrong, after all. Skull's cheeks were two round marvels. He wasn't even hairy, a thing that always bothered Viola: a hairy ass, to her, was the shortest road to a fake headache.  
Then, Skull turned around and caught her with her hands in the jar. He proudly straightened his back and asked: -Do you see anything you like?- Oh, God, why.  
He got a little closer and put his folded clothes on Viola's bed, and oh my God, he was a brunet. Definitely a brunet. Alright, there was no way that his hair could be naturally pink, but for some reason the colour of his pubic hairs hit Viola in full stomach. And his... thing... it was proudly peaking from that tiny, tidy nest of hairs, so defined that they could have been styled on purpose, even if it was absurd since he had been on the run for a whi... oh, cazzo, Viola, this is not the time to develop a hairs fetish!  
-What about that massage?- Skull asked again. His dick was in front of Viola's face for a split second, then he kneeled in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it; she tried to set herself free but her limbs felt like they were made of pudding.  
-Don't worry, sweet princess, I won't do anything you don't want to. Forgive my little boy, he's got a mind of his own.- Oh. God. Why. This was only getting worse.  
-Listen, I...- Viola squeaked, then cleared her throat, -I think we had a misunderstanding, I... oh Christ your dick is touching my leg!- Skull stepped back a bit and she rolled away.  
-Ok, let's get this straight. I don't want a massage. I don't want anything from you.  
-But, before...  
-I know. I'm sorry. I... come on, we have met like half an hour ago!  
-What if I take you out for a fancy dinner? I know a restaurant that...  
-What about you put on some clothes, first?- Viola interrupted him. She was now standing in a corner, with her yukata that still smelled like him held tight to her chin: the perfume was making her dizzy, but she still was in her underwear and she didn't want to uncover.  
-Alright, I got this.- Skull answered, raising his hands as if she was pointing a gun at him; there was a sarcastic smirk on his face. A knowing smirk: -Believe me, I wouldn't think bad about you if we did something now. But I respect your need to get to know me first.  
-That's... so kind of you.- Viola quickly answered, not sure if she was serious or not. The shock of having a dick pressed against her butt when she had planned an easy fingering was too much for her to bear. And she was tired, and hungry, and worried, and just plain overwhelmed.  
-Anything, for a woman like you.- Viola suppressed the urge to yell “You don't even know me!”, put on the yukata and opened the first drawer. Turning her back to Skull, she wondered whether to put on her pyjama or some real clothes, then someone else knocked on the door: -Vivi!- Dino called in a mocking voice, then shoved the door open, -Oh, hi, Skull.- he added. Viola dared to look behind; Skull was already dressed up, only the zip on his chest was half opened. He smiled and replied: -Hello, Dino. How is Hibari?  
-Kyoya is pissed as usual, but not too much.- Dino giggled, -Anyway, Reborn has set up a meeting in fifteen minutes. I need to have a chat with my Lightning Guardian, if you don't mind.  
-Sure, man. See you later.- Skull said, then left. Viola let herself fall on the floor as soon as she heard the door closing.  
-You two were naked up until now?- Dino asked with a smirk.  
-Fuuuck. Yes, we were.- Viola confessed. Dino jokingly kicked her side and said: -Oho, crossing the rainbow bridge, aren't you?  
-Cazzo, at least that was the plan.- Viola said, getting up on trembling legs; she felt dizzy, and Skull's smell on her yukata was only making it worse. She angrily took it off: -Are we leaving tonight?  
-I guess so. Romario is keeping an eye on the storms, there's a big chance they'll hit Livorno before sunset. Listen, uhm...- Viola grabbed a pair of heavy cotton trousers, a blouse and her leather jacket and threw everything on the bed.  
-Lambo... did he refer to you as “mum”?  
-Yes.- Viola answered, buttoning her pants. She wore her shirt and quickly tied her hair in a strict braid, then said: -Long story short, Levi managed to check on the research reports of the family. Five years ago they were developing a time machine, but something went wrong. The report said “Machine tested unexpectedly before it was ready. Destroyed. Subject declared lost”.  
-So, they sent him back in time?  
-Yes. Ten years. Then I remembered that a little boy appeared back then. I used to play a bit with him, because he literally came out of nowhere and looked rather sad and lonely. Then, he disappeared again. I heard dad saying he sent him to Namimori because he seemed to be interested in trying to kill Reborn.  
-He must have taken this from you.- Dino said with a sad smile.  
-I remember speaking about Reborn on the phone. He didn't even know who he was, he only knew that Mamma hated him and that he was the cause of Mamma's tears. My boy...- Viola eventually broke down. She burst into tears and took refuge in Dino's arms. The blond held her close and patiently waited until she calmed down a bit.  
-He's safe.- he said after a while, holding her by her shoulders and looking into her eyes, -He's safe. He's alive, he's loved and now you can hug him again.  
-Yes.  
-That's the most important thing. Do you get me, Vivi?  
-I get you. I just... would like all of this to be over. I want to sit down with him and listen to him talking about what he did in the past years, and... oh, I have the strangest news.  
-What would that be?  
-He is dating Reborn.- Dino looked at her to check if she was joking, then started laughing. Viola said: -Just saying, Reborn didn't know anything about Robin. That's the only reason I'm allowing this.- Dino tried to stop laughing. He had told her that he didn't think Reborn was involved in the Bovino Family cutting her out, but she had refused to talk to the hitman and had made Dino promise not to mention her to him in any way. The matter was quite serious, yet Dino couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Viola's worst enemy dating her son.  
-Alright, you won't stop until you're breathless.- Viola said, -As usual. Let me speed this up: I tried to flirt with Skull and I found out he has a dick.- Dino stopped laughing, in shock.  
-Wait. What. She, I mean he, I mean... I didn't think Skull was trans.  
-I saw no scars on his chest. I suspect he's been a male all the time.- Dino huffed an attempt at not laughing: -Ahand you flirtehed with...? Youhu wantehed to finger her and found out... oh, CAZZO!- Dino sat on the bed, then started to laugh. Viola looked at him, trying to keep her composure, her arms on her chest, but when he fell from the bed, still hauling with laughter, she gave up and started laughing as well.  
-Boss.- Romario's voice called from outside the door, -The meeting is about to start.  
-Coming!- Dino answered, than he got caught in another laughing fit.  
-Nice choice of words.- Viola said, -Dino, please, I'm shocked!- the blond tried to stand up, wiping some tears that had spilled from his eyes, then said: -Well, boy or girl, it doesn't matter. You basically undressed her... him, I mean, with your eyes, back in the meeting room.  
-Well... it's different, I think.  
-For sure, your x-ray vision needs to be fixed, girl.- Viola jokingly pushed him, but said no more. They got out of the room, and Dino caught her hand: -It's for Dani, isn't it?- Viola didn't answer for a while. She felt stupid saying she still felt uncomfortable, she still felt tied up with her long gone boyfriend, but that was the truth: they had been friends before being lovers, everything had come so naturally that they often called themselves “The Disgusting Couple”, and they had planned to get married as soon as they were of age. None of them ever felt the need to look for someone else, because their twin soul was right beside them, commenting on how Milla Jovovich was sexy or how Hugh Grant could be husband material. There had never been any jealousy because they were two sides of the same coins. And thinking of establishing a relationship with someone else was really difficult. Dino pierced her with his eyes: -Don't, Viola. Don't. Dani would kick your ass if he could see you right now.  
-I miss him so much.  
-I miss him too. Every day. But I don't reject Tsuna because he could be a little brother like Dani was. And you shouldn't refuse Skull just because he would occupy the other side of your bed like Dani did. Just... give him a chance. Give yourself a chance. OK?  
-I'll think about it.- Viola answered, and Dino let go of her. Then, he threw an arm over her shoulders and asked: -So. Did you kiss Skull?  
-No.  
-Is his dick long?  
-Nor long nor shirt, how is this relevant?  
-Alright, so. He's androgyny, and you like this. He didn't kiss you, and mind it, girl, you were almost naked. The first time I saw Kyoya in his undies I had a nosebleed. And that pair of panties does a really good service to your sorry ass. Bonus points, his dick is the right dimension, so what's stopping you?- Viola bit her lip while they were entering the meeting room. They waved at Byakuran and took places near him, then accepted the marshmallows he was offering. Viola ate one then said, her mouth full: -Dino, you have no idea. He is so bad at flirting.-


End file.
